Lo que se esconde detrás de una sonrisa
by Rapunzel Elsa y Anna
Summary: Rapunzel Moore, esta harta de su vida, pero un viejo amigo, la hará cambiar de parecer y enseñarle que la vida puede ser una gran aventura. Enredados y los personajes son propiedad de Disney.(Moderno)
1. Madre

**N/A**

**(Enredados y los personajes son propiedad de Disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo)**

Capitulo 1

PDV de Rapunzel

Soy Rapunzel Moore y odio mi vida, tal vez a simple vista, me veo como una chica feliz, segura de si misma, pero esa no es la verdad.

Es esta: no tengo ni un solo amigo, mi madre me odia, y siempre me pongo algo que cubra todo mi brazo, y creo que saben porque. Si se preguntan ¿por que mi madre me odia?, bueno, según puedo entender, mi madre se embarazo de mi en una fiesta, yo no estaba planeada, y mi padre, se fue cuando se entero.

Recuerdo una vez cuando era niña que mi madre me lo dijo, y de la peor manera posible..

**Flash Back**

Estaba en mi casa, mas o menos tendría unos 9 años cuando paso, estaba en la mesa haciendo mi tarea, mi madre estaba viendo la televisión; en una pregunta decía: Pregúntale a tus padres, ¿como se sintieron cuando naciste?. Tenía miedo de preguntar, mi madre nunca hablaba de eso y realmente no me interesaba mucho saber la respuesta, pero yo siempre, entregaba mi tarea a tiempo, y no iba a dejar que mi miedo, me impidiera tener una buena nota.

Me arme de valor y pregunte, y ahora, me arrepiento de eso...

-Mamá ¿como te sentiste cuando nací?- pregunte, esperando a que me dijera feliz, sin entrar en mas detalles, pero no fue esa su respuesta.

-Enojada- dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Enojada con quien?- pregunte intrigada, era mi estúpida curiosidad de niña.

-Contigo- dijo ella, viendo hacía mi.

-¿Por que?- dije.

-Porque gracias a ti deje de divertirme, deje mi juventud por ti.

-No entiendo

-Creo que nunca te e contado, esa parte de tu historia- yo negué con la cabeza. -Tu fuiste un accidente Rapunzel, algo que no debió haber pasado, te odio y nada lo va a cambiar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pero me a dicho cosas peores, cosas que hacen que cada día yo, me odie mas, esos son mis peores recuerdos...

**Flash Back**

Tendría mas o menos doce años, había terminado de hacer mi tarea y empece a dibujar. Siempre me había encantado dibujar, y era muy buena , y eso me encantaba. Empece a hacer un retrato de un chico que era 3 años mayor que yo, el iba en séptimo grado: Eugene Fitzherbert. Era muy lindo, tenia unos lindos ojos cafés y un lindo cabello del mismo tono, pero no creo que se pudiera fijar en mi. (Por cierto a la mitad del ciclo Eugene, dejo esa escuela y nadie a sabido nada de el, desde entonces)

Después de unos minutos llego mi madre de trabajar, se dirigió hacia mi, para ver que estaba haciendo.

-Hola idiota- Me dijo, arrastrando las palabras. -¿Que haces?, estas dibujando un chico que te gusta.

Yo no quise contestar, ni siquiera quería verla, pero eso no le importo, siguió hablando.

-Ooo, querida, si fuera tu, no me ilusionaría, eres horrenda, nunca nadie te va a querer, mírate- me acerco al espejo, le encantaba hacer eso. -Tienes el pecho plano, y eres gorda, y tu horrendo cabello castaño, nunca nadie te va a querer de verdad, ni siquiera yo, solo les servirás a los hombres para una noche, nunca nadie te aguantaría mas tiempo.

Y con eso se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse.

Después de eso, me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, me encerré y llore hasta quedarme dormida. Cuando desperté, salí para ver si mi madre se había ido, y solo me había dejado una nota que decía: Vuelvo en la madrugada, no me esperes.

Así que me fui a mi cuarto; cuando llegue, cerré la puerta, y me mire al espejo, no podía dejar de sonar las palabras de mi madre, así que golpe el espejo con mi puño, empezó a sangrarme, pero eso no importaba, agarre un pedazo de cristal y empece a cortarme. Cuando por fin termine, agarre un pedazo de papel y empece a limpiar mis nudillos y mis brazos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora tengo 17 años, pero en unos meses cumplo 18, vivo en una pequeña ciudad llamada Corona, en Estados Unidos, y aun me faltan 3 años para ser libre, pero bueno si e podido pasar 17 años con esa loca,puedo pasar 3 años.

Como había dicho antes: A simple vista, me veo como una chica feliz, pero no lo soy; mas de una vez me e dormido con lagrimas en los ojos y un corazón destrozado por las criticas de mi madre, pero ya me e acostumbrado. Siempre cuando era niña, en el salón, me llevaban un pequeño pastel y una vela, para festejar. Y siempre, cuando estaba apunto de soplar, me decían, que pidiera un deseo, yo cerraba los ojos y soplaba y luego sonreía, y todos aplaudían sin saber que mi deseo era morir.

En fin, como había dicho, no tengo amigos, y aunque nadie me molesta, ni se alejan de mi por alguna razón, yo no tengo amigos, es muy difícil para mi hacer amigos, pero prefiero estar sola.

* * *

PDV de Rapunzel.

Me dirigí a mi casa, después de la escuela. Espero que no este mi madre, prefiero estar sola todo el día, en mi casa, a estar con ella; pero cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba tirada en el sillón, se veía borracha, así que no quería hacer mucho ruido, pero ella, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, yo me asuste, se había levantado, y se dirigía asía mi, baje la cabeza, no quería verla, pero aun así ella hablo.

-Mírate Rapunzel, tienes el cuerpo de una niña, no tienes nada, de ninguno de los dos lados- dijo ella, arrastrando las palabras, así hablaba cuando estaba borracha. -Creo que es por eso que no tienes novio; nunca nadie te va a querer Rapunzel, y ademas, eres, inmadura, torpe, crédula, infantil, lenta, parlanchina, ingenua y creo que también gorda, y ¿sabes por que te lo digo?

-No- dije, con lagrimas en los ojos, conservando la cabeza, en la misma posición.

-Porque te quiero- dijo ella, agarrándome los cachetes.

En ese momento, yo, ya había perdido la paciencia, estaba muy enojada con mi madre, aunque, hace años le deje de llamar madre, ahora, la llamaba por su nombre: Gothel.

-¿Que me quieres?- dije, ya sin poderme aguantar, estaba enojada, pero a la vez triste, porque sus palabras me dolieron.

-Si querida, te quiero.

-Pues que hermosa manera de demostrarlo Ghotel.

-Niña, no me hables, de esa manera, yo soy tu madre.

-¿Madre?, ¿madre?, pues yo no te considero mi madre, Ghotel, una madre, quiere y protege a sus hijos, no los golpea sin ninguna razón, tampoco les dice un montón de cosas que arruinen su autoestima- dije yo, casi a gritos, no podía, callarlo mas, ya no podía.

Después de eso, Ghotel, me golpeo en el ojo, y yo salí corriendo, solo corrí y corrí, hasta llegar a una distancia muy larga de mi casa. Pensé un momento, no sabía que hacer, no quería regresar a mi casa, pero no tenía a donde ir, entonces, pensé que sería mejor acabar con mi sufrimiento de una buena vez, así que fui a un lugar en donde pasaban muchos carros, pero pocas personas, ideal para que un coche me atropellara y acabara con mi sufrimiento.

Cuando llegue, me acerque unos cuantos pasos a la carretera, y luego mas, hasta que quede justo a la mitad. Venía una camioneta a toda velocidad, perfecto, me golpearía, me mataría y el conductor ni siquiera, voltearía a verme.

Se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, estaba cerca, pero luego, sentí un golpe, pero no era de la camioneta, alguien me había salvado.

**N/A**

Muy bien, espero que les aya gustado, este primer capitulo, adiós a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. La promesa

**N/A**

**(Enredados y los personajes son propiedad de Disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo)**

Capitulo 2

PDV de Rapunzel

Se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, estaba cerca, pero luego, sentí un golpe, pero no era de la camioneta, alguien me había salvado.

Sentía que alguien me estaba abrazando, y a pesar de que no lo conocía su abrazo se sintió tan agradable, pero rápidamente, regrese a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y me aparte de el extraño.

-¡¿Por que, hiciste eso?!- grite, muy enojada.

-Porque, ibas a morir- dijo el extraño, con el mismo tono de voz, con el que yo le hable.

-Tal vez eso quería- dije apartando la mirada y bajando la voz. -Lo siento, creo que te debo un gracias; gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme si no querías que te salvara- dijo, también bajando la voz; se agarro la mano y se quejo.

-¿Te lastimaste?- dije, algo preocupada, el se había hecho daño, por mi culpa.

-No es nada- dijo el extraño.

-¿Puedo ver?- le pregunte y el me dio su mano, tenía una gran herida en la mano, y era muy probable, que tuvieran que coser. Yo hice un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo, un poco preocupado.

-La herida se ve un poco grabe, no tanto pero tendrán que coser la herida.

-Esta bien, gracias y lo siento por salvarte.

-No te disculpes, tu solo querías ayudarme, y para compensarlo, te voy a acompañar al hospital, y no me iré de ahí, hasta que tu estés bien- dije, sonriendo un poco al extraño.

-Okay, y tu estas bien- dijo, agarrando mi brazo, estaba a punto de subir una manga, pero yo aleje la mano.

-Si, estoy bien, no me pasa nada- estaba mintiendo, sentía un dolor en el brazo izquierdo, pero no quería decir nada, porque si no, verían mi brazo.

-Soy Eugene Fitzherbert ¿y tu?- me dijo, ofreciéndome su mano buena.

-Rapunzel Moore- dije aceptando, su mano.

-Un momento, ¿Rapunzel Moore?, ¿tu estudias en la escuela secundaria de Corona?

-Si- le dije, riendo un poco.

-Yo también, cuando tu entraste a primero, yo estaba en séptimo, ¿recuerdas?

Como no iba a recordar, tengo unos cuantos retratos, escondidos de el.

-Si, claro, Eugene- trate de ignorar el dolor, no fue difícil, había sentido dolores, peores.

Caminamos un poco, hasta que Eugene logro parar un taxi, no hablamos mucho, al parecer el igual que yo, es de pocas palabras.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos tuvimos que esperar un poco. Cuando vieron a Eugene, efectivamente le dijeron que tenía que coserse y aunque el le iba a decir que no, yo le dije al doctor que si.

Antes de que fuera por las cosas que necesitaba para curar a Eugene, me dijo que si no quería que me revisara, pero yo le dije que no hacia falta.

Mientras el doctor fue a buscar las cosas que necesitaba, Eugene hablo primero.

-¿Por que no quieres que te revisen?- dijo el con la voz dulce y baja, tratando de tomar mi mano, pero yo la quite.

-No me pasa nada, enserio- dije con una sonrisa fingida, pero se veía muy real.

-No, yo se que a ti te pasa algo, y quiero que me digas Rapunzel, que pasa.

-No me pasa nada.

Me voltee, y cuando me distraje, el levanto una de mis mangas un poco, lo suficiente para ver mis cortadas.

-¿Te cortas?- me dijo algo preocupado y bajando la voz.

-Tu no tenis que ver eso- le dije muy nerviosa, y volteado para otro lado.

-Tranquila, no importa y además no le voy a decir a nadie.

-Me lo prometes.

-Te lo prometo, pero quiero que te revisen.

-No me pasa nada.

-Esta bien.

El doctor llego unos minutos después que terminamos de hablar. Al principio Eugene no se animaba, pero yo le agarre la otra mano y dejo que le cosieran.

Cuando termino de coserle la mano, nos fuimos, en el taxi no hablamos mucho, me sentía avergonzada por lo de mis brazos. Decidimos ir a su casa, de todos modos, Ghotel no se va a preocupar por mi.

Cuando llegamos, nos bajamos y Eugene le pago al señor; llegamos a un lugar en donde había un montón de departamentos, de seguro que uno era de Eugene. Subimos unos cuantos pisos y por fin llegamos, cuando abrió la puerta, me encontré con un desorden enorme, supongo que así devén de ser todos los apartamentos de chicos solteros de 21 años.

Me dijo que pasara; quito todas las cosas que estaban en un sillón enfrente de la televisión y me dijo que si quería sentarme, yo lo hice y después el también se sentó.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, pero después de un rato Eugene rompió el hielo.

-También yo me cortaba- dijo el sin voltearme a ver.

-¿Enserio?- dije extrañada

-Si- dijo bajando la cabeza.

No quise preguntar la razón, todos tenemos secretos y yo quería respetar los suyos.

Después de un pequeño silencio el empezó a hablar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Pues si, mi madre ahorita no debe de estar en la casa.

-Bueno vamos.

-Si, andando- cuando estaba a punto de pararme, el me agarro del brazo con delicadeza y me volvió a sentar.

-Pero antes, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que no te sigas cortando.

-Eugene, no te puedo prometer nada y ademas apenas y te conozco- le dije con un tono de voz suave.

-Por favor Rapunzel, tus brazos no son papel, no los cortes-dijo Eugene tomándome de la mano.

-Pero es difícil, mi cuerpo me lo pide, me exige que me corte aun sabiendo que me hace daño. Cuando mi madre me dice algo es inevitable hacerlo. Intento ser fuerte, pero tengo una gran necesidad de pasar el filo en mis brazos. Es como una droga que no puedo dejar- dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor, solo prométeme que trataras de no hacerlo- dijo preocupado.

-Esta bien, lo intentare.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo acercando su mano, para que yo la tomara.

-Lo prometo- dije, tomando su mano.

**N/A**

Y por fin termine el segundo capitulo, y quiero decir que me siento muy orgullosa de este capitulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Bye


	3. Lo siento Eugene

**N/A**

**(Enredados y los personajes son propiedad de Disney, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo)**

Capitulo 3

PDV de Eugene

Conduje hasta la casa de Rapunzel, no hablamos en todo el camino pero cuando llegamos no pude evitar preguntarle que si me podía dar su numero.

-Esta bien- dijo ella con un tono de voz juguetón.

Y saco una pluma de tinta morada de el bolsillo de su pantalón y me pidió una hoja; yo le di una servilleta que encontré y ella escribió su numero.

-Adiós Eugene- dijo ella con su tono de voz tan tierno.

-Adiós Rapunzel- dije con un tono de voz confiado, pero por dentro me estaba derritiendo su sonrisa coqueta y su dulce voz. -Y no olvides lo que me prometiste- añadí.

-Si Eugene, no lo olvidare- dijo con su lindo tono de voz, después de eso cerro la puerta del carro.

Cuando por fin logro entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta, yo me pude ir tranquilo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, directamente me fui a dormir; estuve un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Rapunzel, sus hermosos grandes ojos, su pelo castaño era precioso y esa hermosa sonrisa era perfecta. Cuando estábamos en la secundaría, yo estaba enamorado de ella, ella era hermosa a los 12 años y era hermosa ahora, si tan solo ella me quisiera. También pensé en su problema de cortarse, es muy difícil salir de esa adicción, pero quería que ella saliera bien de ese problema, quería que dejara de hacerse daño, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía como.

Cuando por fin pude dormir, soñé con ella, soñé que estábamos en un día de campo, ella estaba ahí sentada, riendo tan linda; estaba usando un vestido de flores de tirantes, y en sus brazos lo único que había era un dije que decía: siempre juntos; supongo que yo se lo había regalado. Ella se paro, me agarro de la mano y me ayudo a pararme, empezamos a bailar, ella se veía tan linda y yo estaba a punto de darle un besó, pero ella hablo.

-Es hora de despertarse Eugene- dijo ella con su dulce voz.

-Eee- dije, un poco confundido.

-Despierta ahora dormilón- dijo ella, pero ya no era su tono de voz dulce y amable, ahora era la voz de un chico, y yo reconocía esa voz.

Me desperté y lo primero que vi fue a Max, un amigo mio.

-Por fin despertaste holgazán- dijo Max con un tono de voz juguetón.

-Recuerdame ¿por que te di unas llaves de mi casa?- dije, escondiéndome entre las cobijas.

-Eso no importa, recuerda que le prometiste a tu mejor amigo, que lo llevarías hoy a su entrenamiento de la escuela de policía, aunque veo que no estas listo.

-No, ya voy, solo deja me visto.

-Ok, te espero en la sala- después de eso, el salio.

Después de unos minutos salí, me puse una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco azul, unos pantalones café y unas botas café. Salimos de mi casa y entramos al coche, después empezamos a hablar.

-Y bueno, ¿me vas a decir que estabas soñando?- dijo Max con un tono de voz juguetón.

-Con una chica- dije sin rodeos.

-Y quien era esa chica, pícaro- dijo, pensando algo probablemente pervertido.

-Una chica que conocí ayer, se llama Rapunzel, y es muy linda- dije recordándola.

-Y que paso en tu sueño- dijo golpeándome con su codo.

-Estábamos en un día de campo, ella se veía tan linda, bailamos y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, tu me despertaste.

-Lo siento amigo, jaja.

-Esta bien.

Max es muy importante para mi, es mi mejor amigo y compañero de bromas, el fue mi único amigo en el orfanato. Les voy a contar una pequeña historia, entre al orfanato cuando tenía 15 años, mi madre murió de cáncer y mi padre una semana después se suicido, por falta de parientes me llevaron al orfanato de Corona y ahí trate de sobrevivir. No pude empacar muchas cosas, solo mi ropa, una foto de mis padres y yo en mi cumpleaños numero 10 y un libro llamado: los cuentos de Flynnigan Rider, que mis padres me regalaron cuando tenía 6 años. Yo me pasaba leyendo siempre que no estuviéramos en clases, y eso genero que me molestaran mucho. Había dos chicos ahí, que eran de la misma edad que yo, pero eran mas altos y fuertes, ellos dos eran hermanos gemelos se llamaban Adam y Steve Stabbington, ellos me molestaban y golpeaban constantemente y eso mas la muerte de mis padres hizo que me empezará a cortar, pero un día llego un chico nuevo llamado Maximus Horse, (mi mejor amigo a actualmente), y me defendió, claro que a el también lo terminaron golpeando, pero cuando se fueron yo me acerque a el, lo ayude a pararse, hablamos un rato y después de un rato nos volvimos los mejores amigos. A el le conté lo de mis padres y que me cortaba y su gran amistad me ayudo a ya no cortarme. Esos son los verdaderos amigos, los que hacen cualquier estupidez por ti, los que nunca te juzgan y siempre te van a apoyar.

* * *

PDV de Rapunzel

Me desperté y luego luego fui corriendo, tratando de no hacer ruido, me asome al cuarto de Gothel y no estaba, así que baje y tampoco estaba, que bien, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con esa bruja.

Me puse a dibujar un rato e inconscientemente empece a hacer un retrato de Eugene. Nunca nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo,jamás me había sentido de esa manera pero me encantaba, era una hermosa sensación; sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, como si tuviera mariposas adentro, y luego sentía que se me iban todos mis problemas con solo pensar en el, y por un momento no me importaba las criticas de Gothel, por un momento me sentía feliz.

Tengo que admitirlo, estaba esperando su llamada, como cualquier chica, quería saber cuando me iba a hablar, quería escuchar su voz de nuevo, pase varias horas frente al celular, esperando que llamara, y cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, el hablo.

-Hola-dije, muy rápido.

-Hola Rapunzel- dijo con su hermoso tono de voz, se oía tan confiado. -Quería llamarte para preguntar si quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana.

-Por supuesto que si- dije muy emocionada. -Quiero decir,claro, estoy un poco ocupada pero creo que puedo hacer un espacio- dije, mas tranquila y confiada.

-Ok,¿paso por ti como a las 7:00?

-Si, claro, adiós, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Rapunzel- y con eso colgó.

Estaba tan feliz, creí que nada podía arruinar ese momento, pero luego llego ella. Cerré a toda prisa mi cuaderno de dibujo, no quería que viera mi dibujo.

-Hola Rapunzel, creí que ya no ibas a regresar.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunte confundida.

-Si, creí que después de la pelea no ibas a querer volver a verme- dijo con eso tono de voz que yo tanto odiaba.

-Pues así es, pero no tengo a donde ir, ¿A ti te hubiera dado igual si yo me hubiera ido?

-Para ser sincera, si, a cualquier persona querida, es mas si tu murieras nadie te extrañaría.

Y en ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió era decirle que no era cierto, que si había una persona que me extrañara y era Eugene, sabía que no era prudente hacer eso, pero aun así lo hice.

-Pues fíjate que si hay una persona que me extrañaría se me fuera, es la misma que me salvo de morir- le dije gritando, no le quise decir el nombre, solo quería presumirle eso.

-Pues que tonta es esa persona por dejar vivir a alguien tan tonta e insignificante como tu, pagaría por que desaparecieras de mi vida- dijo gritando.

Sabía que no tenía que llorar, sabía que no le tenía que dar ese gusto, pero era tan difícil contener las lagrimas, así que llore.

-Pues si quieres te ahorro dinero y desaparezco- grite con lagrimas en los ojos, después de eso me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y empecé a llorar mas fuerte, no podía dejar de pensar en desaparecer de la vida de Gothel, quería desaparecer de la vida de todos, saque mi pedazo de espejo con el que siempre me cortaba, lo sostenía cerca de mi muñeca izquierda, pensaba en lo que le había prometido a Eugene, pero luego recordaba lo que me dijo Gothel, el dolor era tan fuerte, y mis ganas de cortarme eran mas fuertes, al final ganaron las palabras de Gothel. Mientras me cortaba no podía dejar de susurrar: Lo siento Eugene, no cumplí la promesa.

**N/A**

Bueno, acabe el capitulo 3 siii, son como la 1:45 a.m. desde donde estoy y la verdad fue cuando mas me entro inspiración, no duden en escribir algún comentario, me ayudaría mucho para seguirme motivando a escribir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y adiós.


End file.
